le Sixième conte de Beedle le barde
by rory59610
Summary: Attention: SPOILER Beedle le Barde Rien ne m'appartient: ni les personnages du monde magique d'Harry Potter, ni même le sujet de ce conte. Seul le contenu, est le fruit de mon imagination... Dommage!


« -_Venez les enfants, asseyez-vous prés de moi. Approchez-vous: je vais vous raconter une histoire que tous les petits sorciers et les petites sorcières se doivent de connaître. Moi-même, étant née moldue, c'est une sorcière bien connue qui me l'a raconté. J'étais déjà grande, mais je l'ai tout de suite aimée..._ »

« - _Dis madame? C'est quoi ton histoire?_ »

« - _J'y viens, James! Et arrêtes donc d'embêter ta cousine Victoire... Et toi, Teddy Lupin: ne mets pas tes doigts dans ton nez! C'est très vila_in ».

Ayant re-capté l'attention de mes jeunes élèves, je reprends mon récit.

«- _Donc, je disais que cette histoire m'a été raconté par une grande sorcière que beaucoup d'entre vous connaissent bien. C'est Molly Weasley qui me l'a raconté, comme elle le faisait à ses enfants. Oui, oui, James, il s'agit de ta mamie Molly_ ».

Et je commence enfin mon récit:

« - _Il était une fois..._ »

« - _C'est toujours comme ça que ça commence_ » chuchote Victoire

« - _Chhhhhuuutt!_ » s'exclament ses cousins.

«- _Je disais donc, repris-je en faisant les gros yeux, il était une fois, dans un pays très loin d'ici, un sorcier pas très riche..._ »

« -_Sûrement un Weasley_ » persifla Scorpius

« -_Monsieur MALEFOY: au coin!_ » tranchais-je.

« … _un sorcier pas très riche, donc, qui ne possédait en fait qu'une chèvre. Cette chèvre s'appelait Grincheuse et portait bien son nom. Si la chèvre de monsieur Seguin, celle du conte moldu, était jolie et toute blanche, Grincheuse était grise et très moche… en un mot : pouilleuse ! Ses poils ressemblaient plus à un tas de vieilles peluches mitées qu'au pelage soyeux d'un animal en bonne santé. Quoi qu'il en soit, le sorcier tenait à Grincheuse._

_Un jour, la chèvre tomba malade : elle ne mangeait plus, ne buvait presque plus et ne donnait plus de lait. Le sorcier tenta tout ce qu'il connaissait en sortilège pour sauver sa chèvre, mais rien n'y fit, Grincheuse dépérissait à vue d'œil…_ »

« _- C'est triste…_ » S'émut Victoire

« - _Ne t'inquiètes pas_, lui dis-je, _c'est un conte qui finit bien…_ »

« - _donc, la chèvre dépérissait. Un sorcier maléfique vint à passer et dit à notre sorcier : Eh l'ami ! Quelle chèvre pouilleuse vous avez là ! Elle est malade… pleine de poux… et ne tient plus sur ses pattes… ( ce qui était vrai) Laissez-moi vous en débarrasser ! A la place, je vous donnerais une jolie chevrette toute jeune et toute douce !_ .

_Notre sorcier était bien tenté par cette offre mais doutait bien qu'il y avait là strangulot sous roche. Il demanda au sorcier ce qu'il comptait faire de Grincheuse. Celui-ci lui répondit qu'il s'en servirait comme cobaye pour des sorts expérimentaux…_ »

« _- Ouuuh ! Mais c'est cruel !_ » S'exclamèrent l'entierté de mes élèves.

« - _C'est vrai_, convins-je, _c'est pourquoi notre sorcier, entendant cela, devint rouge de colère et refusa tout net l'offre du mage. Il se jura de veiller sur Grincheuse la chèvre pouilleuse jusqu'à la fin, comme il se doit pour une vieille amie. Le méchant sorcier partit bien déçu car lui savait que cette bête était spéciale. Le jeune sorcier veillât donc sa chèvre mourante. Plein de chagrin, il enserra le cou de l'animal en pleurant et lui fit ses adieux en ces termes : « Ma chèvre, ma Grincheuse.. tu n'étais peut-être pas la plus belle des troupeaux avoisinants mais tu étais ma plus fidèle compagne et tu comptais pour moi. Tu es prête à faire le grand voyage, derrière le voile, je t'accompagne jusqu'au bout. Soit sûre que je te regretterai et que je t'aimai. » Les larmes coulaient de plus belle, sur le pelage de Grincheuse._

_Tout à son malheur, notre ami ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que quelque chose changeait….._ »

« _- C'était quoi ?_ » me coupa Scorpius.

« - _J'y viens, j'y viens ! Grincheuse prenait forme humaine ! » Annonçais-je sur un ton mystérieux…_

_Elle se transformait en belle jeune femme. Et oui, les enfants : Grincheuse était en fait un animagus ! Une fois remis de ses émotions, le sorcier éberlué, demanda à Grincheuse comment cela se faisait : pourquoi n'avait-elle pas repris forme humaine avant ? Pourquoi seulement maintenant ? Celle-ci lui répondit qu'elle avait conservé sa forme animale car elle s'était lassée des sorciers et de leur cupidité. La vie de chèvre lui était apparue plus facile. C'était les derniers mots d'amour que le sorcier avait prononcé qui l'avait décidé à reprendre forme humaine et à reprendre foie en la bonté humaine. Comme la sorcière était jolie et avait un cœur pur, le sorcier tombât sous son charme. Ils se marièrent peu de temps après et eurent pleins de petits sorciers… » _Finis-je.

Je regardaient mes élèves : tous avaient un sourire aux lèvres.

« _Voilà les enfants, un nouveau conte de Beedle le Barde…. Qui peut me dire qu'elle est la morale de l'histoire ?_ »

« _- Que les chèvres se transforment en belle sorcière ??_ » essaya innocemment Teddy.

« _- Pas tous, Teddy ! _» lui répondis-je en riant !

« - _Qu'il ne faut pas juger les gens sur les apper… appar…ah ! Zut ! J'ai perdu mon mot…_ » Chuchota Rosie, tout penaude.

« _… qu'il ne faut pas juger selon les apparences_ » termina Scorpius. « _C'est ce que Papa dit toujours_ »

Je les félicitaient tous les deux pour avoir trouver la morale et rajoutais : « _Il faut juger les gens selon ce qu'ils ont dans leur cœur…_ ».

« _Maintenant, petites sorcières et petits sorciers, c'est la fin de la journée.. Vous pouvez vous sauvez… et n'oubliez pas cette histoire. Demain, nous en écouterons une autre _! »

« _- A demain Madame !_ » s'exclama un cœur de voix enfantines.

Ainsi se termine le sixième conte de Beedle le Barde, tel que je le raconte à mes élèves et que tous les sorciers le racontent à leurs enfants.


End file.
